Nami's Diary
by Shiramizu
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Sanji tidak sengaja membaca diary Nami  ? Apa isi hati Nami ? Apakah Nami akan marah ?


Halo, ini fanfic pertamaku. Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje banget. Maklum masih noob .

**Warning :** Gaje, kata2nya masih bnyk yang mentah, tapi mudah2an gak OOC

**Summary : **Bagaimana jadinya jika Sanji tidak sengaja membaca diary Nami ? Apa isi hati Nami ? Apakah Nami akan marah ?

* * *

><p>Malam itu begitu dingin. Semua kru Topi Jerami sudah tertidur pulas di kamar masing – masing terkecuali Nami dan Sanji. Nami masih sibuk menggambar peta di ruang kerjanya. Sementara Sanji berada di dapur direpotkan oleh tumpukan piring dan gelas kotor bekas makan malam tadi.<p>

Selesai membersihkan semua peralatan makan yang kotor, Sanji pun bergegas untuk tidur. Namun saat lelaki berambut pirang itu keluar dari dapur, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur karena melihat lampu di ruang kerja Nami masih menyala.

" Nami belum tidur rupanya. Pasti dia kedinginan dan kesepian ~ . Kalau begitu akan kubuatkan jus jeruk hangat untuk nya ~ ." Batin Sanji sambil membayangkan yang tidak – tidak.

Sementara Sanji kembali ke dapur dan membuat minuman, tiba – tiba Nami mendadak ingin ke toilet. Nami pun segera keluar dari ruang kerja nya dan menuju toilet terdekat [?].

Dan seperti yang sedang terjadi, ketika Sanji sampai di ruang kerja Nami untuk mengantarkan minuman, gadis itu sedang tidak berada di tempatnya.

"Ehh ? ternyata Nami tidak ada … dan sepertinya dia lupa membereskan tempat ini. Ya sudahlah, biar aku saja yang membereskan." Gumam Sanji.

Saat baru akan membereskan ruangan itu, tiba – tiba koki pirang itu mendapati sesuatu yang membangkitkan rasa penasaran dan niat buruknya. Sebuah buku kecil yang terbuka karena tiupan angin.

"Hei, ini diary Nami ? Wowww betapa beruntungnya aku ! Err … tapi di dalamnya kan ada rahasia Nami, aku tidak boleh lancang ! " batin Sanji sambil menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir segala imajinasi aneh – anehnya.

Namun iblis di dalam pikirannya terus berbisik , "Sudahlah, baca saja! Ini kesempatan langka! Kesempatan ini tak akan datang lagi di lain waktu !"

Dan benar saja, ia dikalahkan oleh pikirannya sendiri. Akhirnya ia mulai membaca diary Nami dengan jantung berdegup kencang seolah sedang berjoget – joget ria.

Pria pirang itu membalik – balik lembar demi lembar. Dan sampailah ia di suatu lembar utama yang ia cari – cari.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Di Thousand Sunny ini semuanya begitu hangat. _

_Tapi ada satu pria yang berbeda. Dia lebih hangat dari yang lain. Dia selalu melindungiku. Berada didekatnya membuatku merasa nyaman dan aman. Dia spesial. _

…_._

_Dia tampan. Dia mandiri. Dia menawan …. _

_Badannya tegak dan tinggi semampai. Ketika dia tersenyum, manissssss sekali. Umur kami berbeda 1 tahun. Tapi tentu saja itu bukan masalah. Apalah artinya sebuah angka ? Toh kami masih sebaya. _

_Entah kenapa akhir – akhir ini jantungku selalu berdetak kencang ketika berada di dekatnya. Dan itu membuatku tak tahan melihat wajahnya. Terutama matanya yang sebening langit. Apakah ini cinta ? Uhh , sudah berkali – kali aku menyangkal. Tapi tetap saja itu tak bisa merubah perasaanku kepadanya. Ya … aku mencintainya. _

* * *

><p>Belum sempat Sanji menyelesaikan bacaannya. Tiba – tiba ia dikagetkan sebuah suara imut seorang gadis dari kejauhan.<p>

"Sanji-kun ? kau kah itu ?"

Rupanya itu suara Nami yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Cepat – cepat Sanji langsung memasukkan diary yang baru ia baca ke dalam laci. Saking kagetnya ia sampai tak bisa berkata – kata lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sanji-kun ? " Tanya gadis berambut oranye yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

"E .. . e … aku … aku mengantar jus jeruk hangat ini untukmu Nami. Kau pasti haus. " jawab Sanji terbata – bata sambil meletakkan minuman itu di meja.

" Terima Kasih Sanji-kun. Kau tidak tidur ? "

"Tidak. Karena kau juga belum tidur. Mau kutemani ? "

"Ti .. tidak usah repot – repot Sanji-kun. Kau tidur saja. Lagipula sekarang aku juga mau tidur"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu selamat malam Nami-san. "

"Selamat Malam …"

Kedua insan itu pun meninggalkan ruangan. Nami langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya. Lain hal nya dengan Sanji, pria itu bukannya menuju ke kamarnya tapi lebih memilih memandangi langit malam itu di dek kapal sambil merokok.

"Tampan, mandiri, dan menawan ? It's Me ! " batinnya narsis sambil mengacungkan jempol dihiasi gaya khasnya seperti saat Nami memintanya untuk menjaga harta di kapal ketika singgah di pulau Shabaody dua tahun lalu.

Keesokkan harinya …

Ada apa dengan Nami ? Hari ini ia berbeda dari biasanya. Ia selalu menjauhi Sanji dan terus saja mengusik ketenangan tidur Zoro.

"Zoro ! Bangun ! Bagaimana bisa kau tidur sepanjang hari tanpa melakukan apapun ? Cepat ambil pel dan bersihkan 'singgasana' tidurmu ini ! Tempat ini sudah mulai berlumut" perintah Nami kepada Zoro.

"Arrghhh … Dasar wanita iblis ! Dari tadi kau selalu marah – marah sambil menyuruhku ini itu. Lebih bawel dari biasanya. Apa ini dampak dari 'masalah wanita' yang datang setiap bulan itu ? " keluh Zoro sambil menekankan nada bicaranya.

"Huh! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu ! Lakukan saja apa yang kusuruh ! Yah, hitung – hitung untuk melatih otot kesabaranmu." Sahut Nami acuh tak acuh.

Meskipun berat hati plus bete, pria berkepala layaknya marimo itu tetap melakukan apa yang disuruh gadis itu. Ia sedang malas cari ribut.

"Nami-swaaannn ~ hari ini panas sekali. Mau kubuatkan es jeruk ? " seru Sanji dengan mata berbentuk hati.

"Tidak usah Sanji-kun. Aku tidak haus." Jawab Nami tanpa menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kentang goreng ? " Tanya Sanji lagi

"Tidak perlu repot – repot Sanji-kun. Aku juga tidak lapar." Jawab Nami sekenanya dengan posisi yang sama.

"Aneh … hari ini Nami dingin sekali padaku. Bahkan hari ini dia belum membentakku. Apa dia tahu kalau aku telah membaca diary nya ?" batin Sanji.

" Dia juga selalu mencari perhatian pada Zoro. Apakah itu artinya lelaki yang dia sukai adalah si marimo ? Ah tidak mungkin … tapi bagaimana kalau itu benar ? " lanjutnya dalam hati dengan penuh duka cita.

Hari itu berjalan dengan tidak biasa bagi Sanji. Ia menemui kejanggalan – kejanggalan pada Nami. Hari itu Nami benar – benar cuek kepadanya. Namun, gadis itu justru lebih perhatian dan lebih cerewet pada Zoro, Luffy, dan Usopp. Hal itu menimbulkan macam – macam dugaan oleh Sanji. Ciri – ciri yang dideskripsikan Nami dalam buku diary nya masih kurang jelas baginya. Umur Luffy , Zoro, Usopp, dan dirinya sendiri sama – sama berbeda 1 tahun dengan Nami. Mereka berempat juga sama – sama tinggi semampai. Masalah tampan, mandiri, dan menawan itu bisa saja hanya opini Nami. Siapa yang tahu ?

Saat makan malam pun tiba. Para kru topi jerami duduk di meja makan dengan urutan : Franky – Robin - Sanji – Nami – Usopp – Luffy – Chopper – Zoro – Brook

"Selamat makan !" seru semuanya dengan semangat.

Tiba – tiba …. BLEPP ! Lampu padam seketika …

"AAhhhh ! " teriak para kru topi jerami minus Zoro, Robin, dan Franky.

"Huaaaaaa !" kali ini teriakan Nami yang ia lakukan secara solo.

Dalam gelap, Sanji merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh seseorang. Hangat … dan erat sekali. Saking eratnya ia sampai bisa merasakan detak jantung si pemeluk yang berdegup sangat kencang. Namun pelukan itu tak berlangsung lama. Mungkin hanya beberapa detik.

Meskipun begitu, hal itu sudah cukup membuat matanya menjadi hati dan meletus dan membentuk hati lagi saking senangnya.

Akhirnya … trrrtt … trrrrt …. Cklik ! Lampu pun kembali nyala berkat jasa si Cyborg Franky yang memperbaikinya secepat kilat. Namun, Sanji langsung terperangah melihat Nami sedang memeluk Usopp sambil ketakutan. Padahal tadinya ia berpikir bahwa yang memeluknya tadi adalah Nami. Ya … ia kesal, cemburu, dan kecewa. Tapi ia berusaha menghibur dirinya dengan menganggap bahwa yang memeluknya tadi adalah Robin yang juga duduk di sebelahnya.

"Robin-chwannnn ~ apakah tadi kau memelukku ? Ohh aku tau kau pasti ketakutan" Seru Sanji menggeliat dengan mata berbentuk hati.

"Maaf sekali tuan koki, tapi kegelapan tidak membuatku takut sama sekali." Jawab Robin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Akhirnya makan malam selesai. Semua kru sudah kembali ke kamar masing – masing. Seperti biasa, Sanji masih tinggal di dapur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sambil mencuci piring, ia terus menduga – duga.

"Masa Nami suka Usopp ? Tidak mungkin ! Ahh … tapi mereka dekat sekali ! Yah … siapa pun itu, sepertinya bukan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak mendapat 'getaran cintanya' hari ini."

Setelah selesai membersihkan peralatan makan, Sanji langsung bergegas ke kamarnya. Namun lagi – lagi ia melihat Nami di dek kapal yang juga belum tidur.

"Nn … Nami- san ? belum tidur ? " sapa Sanji

"Iya, aku belum mengantuk." Jawab Nami yang tetap tak menoleh.

"Oiya, aku mau mengakui sesuatu … ke … kemarin malam aku tidak sengaja (sebenarnya sengaja sih) membaca buku diary mu. Tampaknya kau sedang menyukai seseorang." Kata Sanji terbata – bata takut Nami marah kepadanya

"Siapa pun itu, semoga cintamu terbalaskan dan kamu berbahagia dengannya … " Lanjutnya sambil menunduk dan kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Nami.

Baru satu langkah koki itu pergi meninggalkan Nami, gadis oranye itu langsung menoleh dan meraih tangan Sanji.

"Sanji tunggu ! Jangan pergi ! Ss … sebenarnya aku sudah tau kalau kau membaca diaryku. Dan lelaki yang kumaksud itu … "

"Lelaki itu adalah kau, Sanji ! " ucap Nami dengan muka merah padam.

Mendengar itu Sanji sangat terkejut sampai – sampai matanya tak sempat berubah menjadi hati. Ia langsung memeluk Nami dengan ledakan – ledakan kembang api dari kepalanya [?]

"Aku juga mencintaimu Nami-Swaaannnn ! " bisik Sanji kepada Nami.

"Saking senangnya aku sampai lupa namamu, Is it ok if I call you 'mine' ? " rayu Sanji

"Of course. I'm yours now" jawab Nami kemudian mengecup pipi sang koki

* * *

><p><strong>Jadi bagaimana Nami bisa tau bahwa Sanji membaca diarynya ?<strong>

Sewaktu Nami kembali ke ruang kerjanya, ia mendapati diary nya berada di laci. Sedangkan ia ingat betul bahwa terakhir dia meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, diarynya masih berada di atas meja. Dan siapa lagi yang memasukkan diarynya ke laci kalau bukan Sanji ? Orang lain selain dirinya yang terakhir berada di ruangannya.

**Lalu mengapa Nami bersikap dingin pada Sanji hari itu ?**

Itu karena ia merasa bahwa perasaannya sudah diketahui Sanji dan itu semakin membuatnya gugup bicara dengan Sanji.

**Terus, siapa yang meluk Sanji waktu mati lampu ?**

Tentu saja itu Nami yang refleks gara - gara ketakutan. Tapi begitu sadar, ia langsung mengalihkan perhatian dengan memeluk Usopp. Ckckck ... Nami yang jaim

* * *

><p>AN

Mencoba bikin SanNa seadanya .

Mohon Review dan bimbingannya


End file.
